It's Heart
by Aina Kurochiki
Summary: Perang melawan Quincy telah berakhir. Para Shinigami kembali keaktifitasnya masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Orihime Inoue. Gadis cantik itu kembali tersenyum ceria seperti biasa. Tapi ada yang berbeda kali ini, apa yah kira-kira? Read and Review Please/ UlquiHime slight IchiRuki/ Semi-Canon


Haloha Minna! Seperti biasa, Aina datang dengan fic pendek. Tapi kali ini dengan pair yang berbeda. Semi-Canon pertama dengan pair UlquiHime pertama juga hehe

Enjoy Reading...

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship etc.**

**Pair: UlquiHime (Perdana), slight IchiRuki.**

**Warning: Typo(s), Semi-Canon, Romance ga kerasa, gaje etc, etc...**

Maaf Kubo-sama Aina membuat fic dengan seenaknya sendiri, karena menghidupkan Ulquiorra kembali, dan menentukan jalan cerita seenak jidat. Habisnya Kubo-sama tidak membuat jalan cerita sesuai keinginan sih *Ditendang oleh Kubo ke kutub utara.

Oh ya maaf juga readers, jika banyak kesalahan baik dalam penulisan nama atau penulisan kata yang kurang tepat. Sebenarnya Aina ga tahu jalan cerita yang sebenarnya chapter terbaru, bahkan kelengkapan BLEACH. Soalnya walaupun saya suka IchiRuki + Ulquihime tapi Aina ga mengikuti BLEACH secara intens. Hanya sekedarnya saja. Jadi mohon maklum tentang kesalahan yang menyangkut ke-BLEACH-an, dalam fic ini.

Maka dari itu, Aina mohon bantuannya dengan memberitahukan letak kesalahan Aina. Tapi, dengan kalimat yang membangun. NO FLAME!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perang antara Shinigami dengan Quincy telah berakhir. Dengan kemenangan dipihak Shinigami. Pemimpin dari Quincy, Ywanch telah dikalahkan oleh Ichigo Kurosaki. Semua keadaan kembali normal seperti sedia kala. Ichigo, Inoue, Chad dan juga Ishida -yang hampir berkhianat- pun kembali ke Gensei. Sedangkan Rukia dan shinigami lainnya, membangun kembali Seiretei yang hancur akibat peperangan tersebut. Para Espada dan Arrancar yang ikut membantu Shinigami dalam perang itu-pun telah kembali ke Hueco Mundo. Begitu juga Aizen yang telah dibebaskan karena ikut andil, kembali ke Hueco Mundo dan menjadi penguasa disana. Bahkan Espada yang telah dibangkitkan kembali, seperti Ulquiorra Schiffer kembali ketempat asalnya.

Satu minggu telah berlalu. Kota Karakura terlihat tenang dan damai, dengan background matahari senja. Inoue Orihime, gadis cantik bertubuh sintal dan berambut orange-brown, terlihat sedang berjalan dipinggir sungai dengan langkah yang pelan. Senyum ceria selalu melekat diwajahnya. Dia baru saja berbelanja untuk makan malam.

'wussss'

Angin tiba-tiba datang begitu saja, sehingga rambutnya yang panjang, bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Bahkan roknya sampai berkibar, dengan cepat dia menahan rok bagian bawah dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang belanjaan.

'Degg'

'_Reiatsu ini? Ah tidak mungkin' _ Orihime menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia jadi teringat dengan kejadian waktu itu, tepat saat perang telah berakhir.

**Flashback**

Shinigami bersorak gembira karena telah memenangkan peperangan. Ichigo yang hampir kehilangan nyawa karena melawan Ywanch kini terbaring tak berdaya ditanah. Orihime yang melihatnya dari kejauhan langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Kurosaki-kun!" panggilnya dengan nada khawatir. Ichigo hanya tersenyum lemah, melihat temannya itu memandangi dirinya dengan pandangan yang penuh kekhwatiran. Bahkan mata Orihime berkaca-kaca hampir menangis.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Inoue. Kau tidak perlu sekhawatir itu." ucapnya lemah.

"Tapi..."

"Dasar BAKA!" seseorang tiba-tiba saja berteriak dibelakang Orihime. Gadis mungil yang biasa dipanggil Rukia, tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua. Kini Rukia telah berada disamping Ichigo yang berbaring, dengan berdiri tegak sambil bersidekap dada. Meskipun begitu matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Kau bodoh Ichigo, bagaimana bisa kau melawan Ywanch sendirian. Kenapa kau berlagak sok keren begitu, kau pikir kau keren hah!" teriak Rukia. Orihime hanya terdiam.

"Rukia..." ucap Ichigo pelan dengan nada lembut sambil memandangi nakama berartinya itu. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan tanpa ada lagi ucapan yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Mereka masih diam seperti itu, sampai beberapa menit. Orihime juga tidak ingin merusak keheningan tersebut. Dia hanya diam menunduk, sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"Kau istirahatlah Inoue, kau pasti lelah!" ucap Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"E-eh?" Orihime kaget, sekaligus bingung.

"Tapi aku ingin menyembuhkan Kurosaki-kun dulu." ucap Orihime mencoba bersikap normal.

"Tidak perlu Orihime, biar si jeruk ini disembuhkan oleh shinigami divisi 4." Setelah itu Rukia membantu Ichigo berdiri dan memapahnya menjauhi Orihime. Meski gadis mungil itu sendiri terluka, tapi dia mampu meopang berat tubuh Ichigo, karena lukanya tidak separah Ichigo.

"Istirahatlah Orihime!" ucap Rukia sebelum pergi meninggalkannya. Orihime hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

'_Kurosaki-kun_... _pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untukmu_'

"Kau bodoh, onna!" tiba-tiba ada seorang yang berdiri disampingnya. Entah sejak kapan pemuda itu telah berada disana.

"U-ulqui..." ucap Orihime sedikit kaget.

"Istirahatlah!" ucapan Orihime dipotong begitu saja, oleh espada berwajah pucat yang ada disampingnya. Ulquiorra Schiffer, ya dialah espada no 4 yang pernah menjaganya saat di Hueco Mundo. Entah bagaimana caranya, dia telah dibangkitkan kembali oleh Aizen dengan bantuan Uruhara. Ulquiorra hampir beranjak pergi, tapi ada tangan ramping yang menahan lengannya.

"Aku..."

Brukk, belum sempat Orihime melanjutkan perkataannya dia telah pingsan terlebih dahulu, karena kelelahan. Dia bisa saja jatuh ketanah, tapi untung saja Ulquiorra dengan cepat menahan tubuhnya.

Setelah itu Orihime tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang jelas ketika dia bangun, dia sudah berada dibarak divisi 4. Dia hanya tahu bahwa para Espada telah kembali ke Hueco Mundo.

**End of Flashback**

Orihime menghela nafas panjang. Dia ingat dengan jelas, dia merasa 'hangat' dalam dekapan espada berwajah setoic itu, padahal saat dia memegang lengan Ulquiorra, tangan pemuda itu begitu dingin. Dia hanya tersenyum singkat, dan kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya. Tanpa tahu ada yang mengawasinya dari kejauhan, sesosok pemuda dengan kedua sayap hitam dipunggungnya.

Pemuda itu memegangi dadanya sendiri, sambil bergumam.

"Apakah ini yang dinamakan '**Hati**'?"

**To be Continued...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aina: Wohohoho adakah yang merindukanku?

Ichi: *menendang Author sampe nyungsep tanah* tidak ada bodoh! Bisa-bisanya kau membuat fic baru padahal fic yang dulu belum diselesein.

Aina: Ichi, maafkan aku *sujud-sujud*, fic yang itu datanya udah ilang entah kemana makannya tidak dilanjutin. Terus ide tentang fic itu udah menguap entah kemana.

Ichi: Banyak alasan kau! (Ichigo siap menendang Aina lagi)

Ruki: Hentikaaaaaan! Ichi, kasihan kan authornya udah jelek gitu, masa kau mau menendangnya sampai nyungsep, nanti authornya tambah jelek lho!

Aina: *ngangguk-ngangguk*

1 %

5 %

60%

89%

100%

Aina: uapaaaa! Kau bilang aku jelek!

Ruki: Ah author ga asyik, ayo Ichigo kita pergi *menyeret Ichigo*

Hime: Ternyata Authornya loadingnya lama, kaya modemnya tuh, iya kan Ulqui-kun?

Ulqui: Henn

Aina: Huaaawawawa mama aku dibilang jelek *nangis guling-guling*

Hime: Yosh, karena authornya lagi kumat, terus IchiRuki lagi mau bulan madu. Lebih baik kita aja yang ngelanjutin ayo Ulqui-kun!

Ulqui: Henn

Hime: *mengandeng lengan Ulquiorra dan membungkuk* mohon bantuannya dengan meREVIEW fic gaje ini readers. Ulqui-kun cepat bantu aku! *Menjewer pipi Ulqui sampai melar kaya Luffy*

Ulqui: eh iya-iya, kau kejam juga, onna! *Orihime nyengir kuda*

UlquiHime: **REVIEW ONEGAI!**

**NB**: berdasarkan fic diatas, bukan berarti Orihime tidak bisa menyembuhkan Ichigo. Tapi keadaan lah yang membuatnya tidak bisa melakukannya. Pasti readers tidak salah mengartikan maksud ucapan Orihime kan? ga kebayangkan kalo Orihime bener-bener nyambuhin Ichi, bisa-bisa dia bukan hanya pingsan tapi...  
gak penting! ya sudahlah, sekali lagi **Review Please**!


End file.
